


Bleach

by thefullmetaledwardelric



Series: A New Senshi [8]
Category: Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefullmetaledwardelric/pseuds/thefullmetaledwardelric





	1. Welcome to Karakura Town

When they arrived, they were in the shopping district of Karakura Town. Thankfully Natalie had landed them in an alley where no one was around so she had no trouble transforming back to normal but they could hear the voices of hundreds of people out on the main street as they went on about their day. That’s when Natalie heard a voice she recognized.

“Come on Captain! You’ll make her feel better if you bring her back a present!” said the woman’s voice. Natalie and Edward went out to the end of the alley in time to see the source of the voice and two guys walk by. It was Rangiku, Renji, and Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, she’d know them anywhere.

“Oh what luck,” Natalie said to Edward. “This might actually be entertaining to watch. Rangiku can be such a shop-a-holic and it looks like she’s dragged Renji and Toshiro along for the ride. Come on, we’re going to follow them.”

“Why them?”

“Because, these are some of the ones I told you I wanted to meet, especially the short one there,” she said pointing to Toshiro.

“What is it with you and the short guys?” he asked.

“Finally admitting you’re short there Ed?”

“What? No… NO! I am not short! I’m not admitting anything! And wait, last time I checked I’m taller than you!”

“Not by much, you could still be called short for a guy,” she said grinning at him. He’d backed himself into this corner now she was interested to see how he got himself out of it.

Edward stood there crossing his arms and just staring at her clearly not as amused as she was. “You’re having way too much fun with this.”

“You make it fun Ed. You’re adorable when you flip out.”

He just shook his head; he wasn’t going to do this right now. “Aren’t we losing those three the longer we stand here doing this?”

“Holy crap! You’re right!” she said, as she ran out the alley to look for them. Thankfully Renji was really tall and his red hair stuck out. “There they are,” she said following after them.

Edward hurried after her. The last thing he wanted to do was lose Natalie in a place like this. They caught up to the group as they went into a dress shop. Natalie quirked a brow a bit confused. They had said they were looking for a present for a girl though so it really shouldn’t be that surprising. Natalie wondered if the girl Rangiku had referred to was Momo.

Natalie and Edward went into the shop and tried to keep themselves from being noticed while they watched Rangiku hold up dresses to Toshiro. “Stand still Captain, it’s hard to tell if they’d fit or not.”

“Why do you have to do this with me Rangiku?” Toshiro said sounding very annoyed.

“Because you’re about the same size as Momo sir and besides, if this is going to be a gift from you then you should have something to do with picking it out.”

“Who said I wanted to get her a present at all? This was all your idea, just another excuse to go shopping while we’re here in the world of the living.”

“Why do you always have to be such a party pooper Captain?” Rangiku said, looking pouty.

“Why do you always have to be ridiculous?”

Rangiku sighed. “Oh I can’t do this,” she said as she took the dress and Toshiro to the dressing room.

“What are you doing Rangiku!? Let me go at once!” Toshiro protested.

Renji couldn’t help but to laugh. “Aw come on Captain, I think it’ll look good on you.”

“Watch your mouth Abarai,” Toshiro growled as he struggled with Rangiku.

His protests would go on but Rangiku still managed to drag him off into the dressing room and changed him into the dress.

Natalie and Edward watched this all happen. Natalie had to try very hard to keep herself from laughing. This was priceless and not something you’d ever see in the anime or the manga. This had to be some sort of cosmic fan service and she was very happy to be here to see it.

A few minutes later, after much shouting and protesting coming from the dressing room, Rangiku and Toshiro emerged, Toshiro in a cute knee length, spaghetti strapped pink dress. Renji lost it laughing. “Oh holy cow, I wish I had a camera! They’re never going to believe this back at the Soul Society!”

That was the last straw, Toshiro lost it. “RANGIKU! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME NOW!”

Natalie had been glad that Renji had lost it laughing because when she saw Toshiro she started laughing too. Edward was a bit confused but he let her have her fun for now. He couldn’t understand why she found a boy in a dress so entertaining though.

“Oh fine. At least we know it’ll fit Momo since it looks so good on you and you are about the same size,” Rangiku said as she let him back into the dressing room. He changed quickly and stormed out of the store. Renji went with him. Natalie thought it would be more fun to follow them then hang out and tail Rangiku.

“Come on Edward, let’s leave Rangiku to her shopping. I think if anything good is going to happen it’ll be around Toshiro and Renji.”

“I hope so,” he said, actually seeming a bit bored by her need to follow the white haired shrimp around.


	2. Careful What You Wish For

It wouldn’t take long for something far more exciting to happen. A giant Hollow appeared over the center of the shopping district. It sensed the Soul Reapers and had come to make a meal of them. Natalie and Edward both looked at each other.

“Is that…?” Edward started.

Natalie nodded. “Yup, that would be a Hollow. Well that answered that question. If you see it and I see it… well at least we’ll know when to run.”

In that instant Renji and Toshiro took their soul candy and left their gigais in order to fight the Hollow. It was particularly big and nasty. Edward saw them do this and looked at Natalie. “What the hell was that? They just left their bodies, how is that possible?”

“We need to hide first Ed. Hollows don’t care if they eat the living or the dead, they just want souls and I have a feeling that we’ll be just as appealing to him as they are…”

“Then why not help them fight?”

Natalie hesitated and couldn’t answer. She still felt that fear from earlier and didn’t want him to get hurt. These things weren’t like the robots; they were out to kill and nothing else. Hollows didn’t have feelings; they didn’t care if they took a life or if that person had people that loved them.

Edward saw the look in her eyes. He couldn’t let this go on. Why had she gotten like this all of the sudden? He actually thought he’d gotten through to her back at the World Tree. Maybe he hadn’t after all. “Fine, if you want to hide that’s fine but I’m going to go help them. I thought we’d worked this out but evidently not.” He hoped that seeing him do this and not getting hurt would snap her out of it. She had to know that she could trust in him. It almost seemed like she was alright until he’d told her how he felt, it was almost as if something had changed between them because of it. Is this what she’d been afraid of when she asked him what happened next? It would have to wait until later though. Edward ran towards where Toshiro and Renji were and found a metal railing. He clapped his hands together and created a solid spear. He tossed it up then jumped to kick the spear so that it would go into the Hollow solidly between the eyes. Edward’s aim had been dead on but the Hollow managed to dodge to attack.

“Edward!” Natalie yelled as she ran out too.

“Who are you two?” Toshiro asked. “Get out of here now!” It didn’t matter right now to him that they could see them or the Hollow. Right now he was just concerned with getting rid of this thing.

When Natalie came out, the Hollow turned his attention on her. Of all of them, the strength of her soul was the greatest. It came at her fast; thankfully Renji was right there and slashed at its legs as it went by to slow it down. It wouldn’t go down unless they cracked it’d head open though. Edward ran and grabbed Natalie. “OK, maybe you were right…”

Natalie wiggled free of him and turned back to it. “No…” She quickly transformed. “I can take this thing,” she said, the look in her eye changing becoming more determined. “You’re right Ed, we did talk about this, and I can’t just run away.”

Renji and Toshiro saw who she’d become and looked at each other. “Captain, what’s a ferryman doing here?”

“I don’t know, but we have to make sure nothing happens to her.”

Natalie wouldn’t need their help though. She stood her ground and glared at the Hollow. “OK you mindless asshole, come get some of this,” she said taking up her staff and pointing it at him. “Charon Spatial Rift!” Her blast hit him square in between the eyes, shattering his head. The remains of the creature vanished before they could even hit the ground. Natalie just continued to stand there even when Edward came over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Toshiro and Renji walked up to the both of them. “What are you doing here?” Toshiro asked sounding rather annoyed.

Natalie’s expression softened a little. “Captain Hitsugaya, Assistant Captain Abarai, I’m sorry for interfering. My name is Natalie Simon, it’s an honor to meet you,” she said bowing her head slightly.

“Well it seems you know who we are, good. Now Ferryman, why are you in the world of the living?” Renji asked. “Your kind doesn’t usually leave the space between worlds.”

“You know about me?” Natalie asked. She didn’t remember any references to ones like her in the story but then they always did talk about other groups that were involved with the Soul Society. It was possible that what they thought she was fit into one of those lesser discussed groups.

Toshiro nodded. “We know of your kind, yes, but you still didn’t answer Renji’s question, why are you here?”

Edward looked to Natalie wondering what story she was going to come up with. This whole ferryman thing had gotten them into a lot of trouble already. Edward was actually having a hard time keeping up with it. Everywhere they went there seemed to be a different story of what she was or maybe what she should be.

“I’m not sure I’m exactly who you think I am,” Natalie finally answered. “Yes, I’ve been called a ferryman before and yes I travel between worlds but I’m not from anywhere you’ve heard of. I think that’s the best way to explain it. As far as why we’re here, well I guess it’s simply that this is just one stop along a road of many but we didn’t intend to cause you any trouble.”

“And who’s your friend?” Renji asked.

Natalie smiled a bit. “He’s my partner, Edward Elric. He has gifts all his own as I’m sure you saw. He’s along not only as my partner though; he’s looking for things that might be useful in growing his own talents.”

Both Toshiro and Renji nodded. “It was a rather impressive display you both put on,” Toshiro answered.

Edward grinned looking a little cockier than was probably healthy for anyone. “It’s kind of what we do, kick ass and take names.”

Natalie lightly elbowed him and shot him a look. Now was not the time to be bragging. He just gave her a ‘what?’ look in return. He was just stating the truth. Wherever they went these days that was pretty much what they ended up doing, kicking something or someone’s ass.

Renji chuckled and grinned at them. “I like you kid.”

Toshiro made an annoyed face at Renji. “You would, but then again he reminds me of you and Ichigo both so it’s not surprising in the least.” He just shook his head. “You know what; take them to Urahara’s shop when you go back Renji. They should be safe with him. I don’t think we want them to get too far away considering how much of a magnet Ms. Simon is for the Hollows.”

“He’s not going to be happy having two others wandering around the shop.”

“I don’t care. He’s supposed to be helping out, this helps out. Besides, if the Espadas show up again, their unique abilities might be of use to us.”

“Hey wait a second!” Edward started but Natalie grabbed his arm. He didn’t like being told what to do, especially by this shrimpy little kid.

“No, Ed. The Captain’s idea isn’t a bad one; I think we should go there. Besides, Kisuke Urahara is a wealth of information. It wouldn’t hurt to hang out at his shop for awhile.”

Edward sighed. “Fine.”


	3. This Is A Shop?

Once they’d left Toshiro back at Orihime’s with Rangiku, Renji brought Natalie and Edward back to Urahara’s. It looked like just some little hole in the wall. When they walked in a little boy and girl were cleaning up under the supervision of big muscle bound looking brute of a man.

“Kisuke! The free loader’s back and he’s brought friends with him!” The little boy yelled.

“Jinta, there’s no need to yell,” said the little girl in a meek quiet voice.

“Shut up Ururu!” he said, grabbing the girl and giving her a noogie.

“Now now you two, enough of that,” said a tall man as he walked out of a back room. He looked like quite a character with his plat formed sandals, cane, and green and white striped hat. There was a black cat following him.

“Sorry Urahara, Captain Hitsugaya told me to bring these two here. The girl’s name is Natalie and the guy is Edward,” Renji said.

Kisuke sighed a bit. “It’s alright,” he said as he walked up to Natalie. He put his cane under her chin and lifted her head up a little to get a better look at her. “Interesting, Toshiro was smart to send them here. This one will attract a lot of attention otherwise. Tessai…”

“Yes sir?” responded the brute looking man.

“Prepare a place for our guests.”

“Oh great, more freeloaders,” Jinta muttered just as Tessai grabbed him to make certain he helped him. Ururu followed close behind them.

Kisuke then turned his attention to Edward. “You’re a strange one; I don’t recognize your spiritual pressure. You’re not like your girlfriend here.”

Natalie and Edward both blushed. That was the first time someone had made that reference since they’d finally established how they felt about each other. Kisuke couldn’t help but to chuckle at their reaction. Oh to be young again.

“We’re sorry to impose on you like this Urahara-san,” Natalie started.

“Please, just call me Kisuke. There’s no need to be so formal,” he said waving his hand idly. “Besides, it’s not every day we have someone like you as a guest.”

“You mean a ferryman?”

Kisuke nodded. “Indeed. Please, come with me.”

Natalie, Edward, Renji, and black cat followed Kisuke into a back room. There was a short table surrounded by cushions. He motioned for them to have a seat. Ururu came into the room with tea and placed it on the table.

“Now then, I’m sure you’ve answered this already but I’m curious myself. What brings a ferryman out of the world between worlds? And to have such an intriguing companion, curious,” Kisuke said, pouring himself a cup of tea.

Natalie took a deep breath getting ready to explain this again. “As I told Captain Hitsugaya and Assistant Captain Abarai, I’m not exactly this ferryman you’re thinking I am though it is something that I’ve been called before so I am at least familiar with whom this person is supposed to be. I’m more of a traveler of worlds and Edward is my partner and on a search for things he might be able to use with his alchemy.”

“Alchemy? So that explains his curious spiritual pressure.”

“You’ve heard of alchemy?” Edward asked.

Kisuke chuckled. “Of course I have young man. I used to be in charge of Research and Development for the Soul Society so I’ve had occasion to look into all sorts of things.”

This made Edward’s face light up. “Then you could…”

“I didn’t say I would help you just that I know of what your abilities are nothing more. Anything you might pick up while you’re here, well that’s up to you.”

“Cryptic as always Kisuke,” said the cat.

Edward’s jaw dropped. “Did that cat just talk?”

Natalie couldn’t help but to chuckle. With everything else she had forgotten to warn Edward about her. “I was wondering when you’d chime in Ms. Yuroichi.”

Yuroichi stood up and stretched. “So you know of my true self?”

Natalie nodded. “I do.”

“You really are intriguing,” Yuroichi said with a chuckle. “I suppose then it would be safe for me to show your young friend.” Yuroichi walked away from the table and in a cloud of smoke became a dark skinned woman. Edward gaped for a moment since when she changed she was naked. He quickly turned away from her.

“You reacted the same way Ichigo did when he found out,” Natalie said laughing.

“Ah so you know young Kurosaki then?” Kisuke asked.

Natalie shook her head. “Not personally, but I know of him.”

Kisuke took a sip of his tea and looked at her. Yuroichi, now clothed, sat down beside him. “You seem to know an awful lot about us even though you’re not from this world.”

Natalie looked a bit embarrassed and rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah, about that… Where I come from I’m able to read about you and watch your stories on television. It’s not always 100% accurate but it gives me enough to go on usually.”

Kisuke laughed. “The wonders of dimensional travel, truly a spectacular thing they are.”

Natalie just shrugged. “My world isn’t anything as exciting as the worlds I’ve seen.” Natalie couldn’t help but to yawn. “Sorry, it’s been a long day.”

“It’s alright, why don’t you and Edward rest. We can talk more later,” Kisuke said as Tessai came back into the room. “Tessai will show you the way.”

“Thank you again Kisuke,” Natalie said with a smile as both her and Edward got up then followed Tessai out of the room.

Kisuke looked at Yuroichi and Renji. “We’ll need to keep a close eye on those two. I don’t want Aizen getting wind of them being here.”

“I agree. I can sense the immense spiritual pressure from that girl and the boy, well his isn’t exactly small either. Their powers in Aizen’s hands would be devastating to us,” said Yuroichi.

“Renji, I want you to train with those two,” Kisuke said as he got up from the table. “Use the training grounds below the shop.”

“Why me?” Renji asked looking rather put out by the request.

“Because you need to do something to earn your keep around here.”

“But why train with them?”

“I need to see exactly what they can do. The more we know about them the better we’ll be able to protect them. We may even be able use them if the need should arise.”

Renji sighed. “Fine but don’t blame me if they accidently die.”

“You’ll let no such thing happen Abarai,” Yuroichi said, eyeing Renji. “You’ll deal with me if that happens.”

A wash of panic went over Renji’s face. “Yes ma’am.”

“Good, now that that’s settled…” Kisuke retreated to another room. There were still many things to be done.


	4. Alone, Together, Again

Why did these people insist on making them stay in the same room? Were they trying to encourage certain behaviors? Natalie just shook her head. At this point she figured it was just better to suck it up and deal with it. Edward was a little more unnerved by it. He noticed only one set of bedding here and it was odd at that.

“Um Natalie, what’s that?”

“Huh?” she asked turning around to see that he was pointing to the futon. She couldn’t help but to chuckle. “That’s a traditional Japanese futon Ed. I haven’t had a chance to really fill you in on the particulars of this world yet have I?”

Edward shook his head. “No, you were too preoccupied following what’s his name around.” He didn’t exactly sound too happy with this either. It would seem that Edward still had a problem with his prangs of jealousy.

“Captain Hitsugaya?”

“Yeah him. Anyway, so what’s the deal here?”

“This is Karakura Town and it’s very much like the Japan where Mahora Academy was.”

“An alternate version right?”

“You got it. In this one you’ll see more of the traditional Japanese customs. The people of this Japan are a mix of modern Japanese culture and its traditional past, though mostly the modern.”

“What about what I saw earlier? How did those two leave their bodies like that?”

“Well as I’m sure you’ve probably figured out by now, they’re what are called Soul Reapers. They help spirits cross to the Soul Society where they await whatever comes next for them, eternal rest, reincarnation, I’m not exactly sure. They also help cleanse Hollows so they can cross over too unless they were particularly nasty in life as well as in death, then they go somewhere not so nice. But anyway, Soul Reapers aren’t exactly human; they’re spirits or souls with a human looking appearance. In order to work in this world though they need gigais which are basically… well… I guess the best way to put it would be this, think of a gigai as a fleshy version of the armor you put Alphonse’s soul into. It’s a human like vessel that can carry a spirit or soul and there’s no blood seal required. They can also come and go from that vessel as they please.”

“You’re kidding?”

Natalie shook her head. “Nope.”

“But what about those pills I saw them take to leave those things? What were those?”

“That was Soul Candy. What that does is insert a generic soul into a gigai so that it can move about and get to safety and no one will be suspicious of it while the Soul Reaper isn’t occupying it.”

Edward just shook his head. “Sorry but that’s just a little much. I mean the last time I saw something like that it tried to kill me.”

“These won’t do that, the souls in the candy are designed to be completely harmless. The most you’d think it was if you saw it around was mentally challenged. Thankfully there isn’t a nut job like Father behind the scenes of these guys pulling the strings.”

“That’s good to know,” he said as he went over and poked at the futon with his foot. “So what are we supposed to do about this?”

Natalie chuckled. “Well seems Kisuke has a twisted sense of humor or Tessai does. Is it two together or just one big one?”

Edward knelt down poking around it and couldn’t find any seams. “Looks like just the one.”

“Well then we’ll just have to make do now won’t we?”

“You mean…” he started as he stood up.

Natalie couldn’t help but laugh. “What? Do you have a problem sleeping in the same bed with me Ed?”

He blushed bright red. “No… it’s just…”

“It’s just what? Aren’t you the one that told me not to make this complicated? We’re both adults here Ed, I think we can handle sharing a bed without doing anything inappropriate.”

“But is it really inappropriate?” he asked, sounding a little embarrassed.

Natalie turned around to look at him, her expression a combination of intrigued and confused. “What do you mean?”

Edward avoided eye contact with her and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Well it’s just I’ve been thinking about what Endymion said to me about… and well you’ve been worried about me and getting hurt and I thought…”

Natalie shook her head. “That’s not the answer to that particular problem Ed. Besides, I think I’m all set with that now, at least enough so that I won’t let it weigh me down again. If we ever do go there, I don’t want it to be for any other reason than it’s what we want because we love each other OK?”

Edward nodded. “You’re right, I’m sorry I even brought it up.”

Going over to him, she put her hand on his cheek softly, looked into his eyes, and smiled. “It’s alright. If it makes you feel any better, you’re not the only one that was thinking about it.”

“It does,” he said giving her a sly grin before pulling her close and giving her a kiss.

“Come on, we probably should get some rest while we have a chance to,” Natalie said as she went to get ready for bed.

“You’re probably right,” Edward sighed as he did the same.

Getting into the same futon felt a bit awkward for them but they managed. It would only be a few minutes though before Natalie scooted over and snuggled against his back sound asleep. Edward had to admit, this wasn’t so bad. He actually thought he might actually be able to get used to this. It wouldn’t be long before he drifted off to sleep as well.

“Eavesdropping on them are you Kisuke?” Yuroichi asked as she came up the hall catching him.

“I couldn’t help it honestly. They’re just too cute.”

Yuroichi just shook her head. “It’s none of your business you know.”

“Yeah and since when have you known me to mind my own business?”

“Never, but still, you could give them at least a little privacy. What did you hope to find out listening to them anyway? You weren’t just listening in for your own perverted reasons I hope. If you were that’s just sick.”

“Yuroichi! Such little faith you have in me! I had nothing of the perverse in mind when I decided to listen in; I just wanted to see how much that girl Natalie really knew.”

“And?”

“She knows quite a bit but I wonder if she knows enough.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well why pick here to come to, especially if you knew that we’re preparing to go against Aizen? What purpose would it serve? And I’ve never seen a butterfly take a human form before so I’m thinking what she said about being from somewhere else entirely is completely true.”

“That’s right; I’d almost forgotten that the hell butterflies are also referred to as ferrymen. That’s what I get for being out of the game for so long.”

“It’s also a term that isn’t used very often for them. Typically it’s only used when they take a human form and a butterfly hasn’t done that in centuries, there’s been no need for them to.”

“Then that still comes back to, why are they here now?”

“Either she knows what’s going to happen and what’s being planned or she doesn’t. If she does maybe she came here to help out or worse, get in the way. If she had no idea well then I think she may have gotten herself and that young man into more than they bargained for.”

“I’m hoping she came to be of help.”

“You and me both Yuroichi, you and me both. We’ll just have to wait until tomorrow and see how they fair against Renji. How they fight him will tell me all I need to know.”

Yuroichi nodded. “If either of them tries to kill Renji then we’ll know. Though I think only she has the power required to kill Renji, but I didn’t see the look of a killer in either of their eyes. Though I have to admit, I can see that the boy’s eyes show he’s clearly seen his share of death.”

“Neither did I but that can be faked if you’ve trained yourself well enough. But I think we should call it a night as well. They’ve gone to sleep so I won’t be getting anything else from them.”


	5. Fight A Captain Class Officer? Are You Nuts?!

The next morning, Natalie had been up early and had gone to help Tessai in the kitchen to make breakfast. He had protested her helping out but she’d insisted as she was imposing upon them and it was the least she could do to thank them.

Kisuke, Renji, Edward, and Yuroichi wandered in shortly after. Natalie smiled at them all. “Good morning.”

Kisuke elbowed Edward jokingly. “She’ll make a good wife someday you know.”

Edward blushed and got clearly unnerved. “I know… hey wait! Shut up, it’s… that’s none of your business!”

Kisuke laughed. “Suit yourself, but such a pretty girl won’t wait around forever or worse if you don’t watch it someone might steal her away and it won’t matter how much you love her or how much she loves you.”

That was the wrong button to push. He knew that already, too well, and he didn’t like someone rubbing that in his face, aware they were or not. Edward got clearly angry but before he could say or do anything Kisuke had already walked away from him and was engaged in conversation with Yuroichi. How the hell did he do that?

Natalie and Tessai started putting things out on the table. The others started to take places on the cushions. When they were done, Natalie and Tessai sat down as well.

Kisuke smiled at Natalie. “Impressive young lady, we really do appreciate your help.”

Natalie smiled back. “It’s the least I could do since you’re letting us stay here with you.”

“Speaking of, there is one thing I would like to ask of you two,” Kisuke said between bites of food.

“Oh? What’s that Kisuke?” Natalie asked.

“I’d like you two to train with Renji for a bit.”

Natalie’s jaw just dropped. “You want me and Edward… he’s a Captain Class officer, he’ll kill us!”

Kisuke laughed while Renji sat back with a smug look on his face. “You’re right, I could kill you easily, but that’s not the point. I told Kisuke about what we saw you two do yesterday in the shopping district. It’s unlike anything any of us have seen.”

“So you’re saying you’re curious about what we can really do?” Edward asked.

Kisuke nodded. “To put it bluntly, yes.”

Natalie lowered her head and closed her eyes. “No. I’m not going to fight Assistant Captain Abarai and neither is Ed. We’re not even close to a skill level that can rival a Captain Class, a regular seated officer maybe, but not him…”

“But why not?!” asked Edward. “It’ll be good to train for awhile with someone like him; if he’s as strong you say he is!”

Natalie sighed; she had a feeling she was going to lose this argument already. The look in Edward’s eyes, the determination, the excitement, she didn’t want to deny him that but Renji could easily tare him apart too. Zabimaru was a zanpakuto to be reckoned with and Renji wielded it nearly perfectly. He most likely wouldn’t even need to use his bankai against them.

“Renji won’t kill either of you, I wouldn’t let him even if he wanted to,” Kisuke said very calmly. “This is just a test, if you will.” Kisuke already had his answer though; he knew that these two weren’t here to get in their way. It seemed more like in the wrong place at the wrong time. What he wanted to know now was just how well they would be able handle themselves if they got caught up even more in the goings on.

“And let me guess, this little test would be to make sure we could take care of ourselves huh?” Natalie asked, her voice quiet.

“You‘re pretty sharp aren’t you?” Kisuke asked with a chuckle.

“I try,” she said. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Fine… we’ll do what you want.” Edward and Renji grinned at each other when she agreed. Natalie caught it and narrowed her eyes a bit at Edward. Why was she even surprised? She should have known they’d like the idea of this to begin with.

After finishing their breakfast, Kisuke took them into an expansive dessert like space under the shop. It looked as though this place were some sort of dimension of its own. Renji popped a Soul Candy and left his gigai. Edward took out the pactio card and transformed. They were ready for this, but Natalie hesitated.

“You OK?” Edward asked when he noticed.

“No but what choice do I have now?” she asked with a sigh. Setting her resolve she finally transformed as well. She hoped that the fact that the changes she and Edward had made to her costume would give her the same strength of heart that she’d had during the final event of the festival. She was actually glad they actually had stuck. Kisuke and Yuroichi sat up on one of the many high ledges to watch; Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu were nearby as well, ready in case anyone needed medical attention.

Natalie clapped her hands together and created a platform to stand on. Edward took his stance and transmuted the blade into the automail arm.

Renji just grinned at them and made the first move. Edward went to meet him and the sound of blades clashing echoed off of every rock wall. The two traded blow for blow. Natalie watched knowing she couldn’t use her Spatial Rift, not when they were close like this. She would be just as likely to hit Edward as she would Renji. Even to use it on a wall and bring rock down wasn’t an option for the same reason. She felt really useless right now.

“You’re good kid,” Renji said with a smirk. “I think I might actually have to release Zabimaru against you.”

Edward just stared at Renji, grinning like a kid who just got exactly what he wanted from Santa Clause. “You’re not bad yourself.”

“But what would you do if I do this!” Renji yelled as he released his sword. “Roar Zabimaru!” The sword became a large, segmented blade and as he swung it, it cut through the platform that Natalie was standing on.

“Natalie!” He yelled as he ran to try and catch her before she fell to the ground.

Renji saw him running and noticed that he’d taken his attention from him. “Dumb move kid!” He swung his sword a second time, knocking Edward over just as he caught Natalie.

“Damn you!!!!” He yelled as he got up and charged at Renji.

“Wait Ed! Not yet!!!!” Natalie yelled using her alchemy to create a wall between Edward and Renji.

“What did you do that for?!” Edward yelled at her.

“Zabimaru attacks in threes then has to reset in that release. When it does it gives you a larger window to attack him. It’s not much larger but it’s larger none the less. If you tried to attack him now you’d take one hell of a hit and it would be one that you wouldn’t likely recover from.” Standing, Natalie took up her staff and pointed it at the rock wall. Now was as good a time as any to use the Spatial Rift. Doing so caused an explosive rock slide on the other side of the wall she’d created. She heard Renji yell and knew that she had at least hit him.

A moment later, the end of Zabimaru came crashing through the rock wall that Natalie had made. Natalie ducked to avoid the flying stones; Edward on the other hand used this to his advantage and managed to take a page from Major Armstrong’s book. As the rocks flew by he used his automail arm to hit them and in the instant they hit transmute them into projectiles that would fly back at Renji. The action painfully reminded Edward that the automail wasn’t true automail though. Each stone stung as it hit his fist. He was still thankful for it, if it wasn’t there he would have certainly shattered every bone in his hand and probably his arm trying to do this.

As the dust settled, Renji walked through the rock towards Edward and Natalie. Edward stood there glaring at Renji ready to strike at him again; Natalie was kneeling on the ground behind him.

Renji stopped, staring Edward straight in the eyes. “You’re dumb kid. You can’t fight like you do and expect to live. You can only fight all out as long as someone attacks you but the second that person attacks someone you love you fall apart and though you’re good, your emotions slow you down.”

Edward lowered his head a bit. Greed had said something like that to him once upon a time. “You’re wrong,” he said through gritted teeth, his hands clenching into fists. Natalie could only watch, she had no idea what they were doing but she was interested in what they were saying.

“I’m wrong huh? Then prove you’re not soft,” Renji said starting to look a bit angry.

Edward looked up and grinned at Renji, looking almost evil. When he did he drew Renji’s attention to his eyes leaving him not paying attention while Edward put his hands together. “Fine, let’s see how you like this!” Edward put his hands on Zabimaru causing it to blow into hundreds of pieces.

“What the hell was that?!” Renji said jumping back. “You little bastard!”

“I think that’s enough,” Kisuke said as he jumped down from his ledge and landed between them. “I’ve seen more than enough.”

“But Kisuke!” protested Renji.

“No buts Renji. These two are pretty tough.”

“Well at least the runt boy is, the girl though…”

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT!?!?” Edward yelled trying to get up into Renji’s face. Kisuke grabbed Edward by the collar of his coat and pulled him back away from Renji. Natalie grabbed a hold of him at that point to keep him from trying again.

“She couldn’t do much Renji or she would have killed you or did you miss that explosive rock slide that nearly knocked you cold?”

Renji just looked away from Kisuke and grunted. If Natalie didn’t know better she would think he was pouting. At least it was good to know she’d actually done more than just hit him with that move.

“If Miss Natalie had hit you directly you wouldn’t be standing here now, you’d be all over the ground in pieces just like these stones,” Kisuke said as he lightly kicked a few of them to Renji’s feet. He then turned to Natalie and Edward. “Go get cleaned up, we’re going to be having company this afternoon.”


	6. Well If We Have To…

After bathing and getting some clean clothes, Natalie and Edward joined Kisuke at the table. The others were nowhere to be found.

“Where is everyone?” Natalie asked.

“They’ll be along soon enough. For now I wanted to talk to you about how long you intended to stay in this world with us.”

Natalie took a deep breath. “I don’t know honestly. I know I don’t want to be here when you guys go after Aizen though.” Not wanting to say too much she stopped herself there. She knew the battle with Grimmjow and the other arrancars and espadas was coming and soon, but they didn’t know about that attack. As much as she wanted to warn them about it and how difficult it was going to be she didn’t know what effect that would have on them. How many movies and stories had gone into paradoxes and the like that could rip apart the very fabric of space and time when you messed with the flow of things? But then, she had already sort of done that by taking Edward from his world and nothing had happened from that right? Still, not worth the chance. Besides it was something that had to happen the way it did for the sake of Ichigo and the others.

“Why not stay and help us with that though? We could use the help of talented people such as you two.”

Natalie looked at him a bit strangely. She just remembered how Kisuke had told Orihime that she couldn’t be a part of this. She was guessing that hadn’t happened yet either. He hadn’t even really wanted Sado to go but he’d changed Kisuke’s mind. Still, this seemed a bit out of character for him. What wasn’t he telling them? A lot if she had figured Kisuke right when reading about him. She shook her head. “Sorry Kisuke, that is one fight we certainly don’t want any part of. I know how worked up the Soul Society has been about it and the implications of what Aizen may have planned and that’s not something we’re allowed to interfere in.”

It was Kisuke’s turn to eye her. “You know an awful lot, how much of this world have you read about?”

“Enough. I will say this, I know what’s coming and it’s enough to make me NOT want to stay here for it. We will stay for a little while longer though and help keep things quiet if that’s what you’d like. I know the group that’s here would rather focus on their mission than on the crazy amount of Hollows that have been showing up.”

“You’ve been talking to Yuroichi.”

Edward nodded. “She came in to talk to me while Natalie was in the bath earlier.”

“Meddling cat,” he said with a laugh. “Oh well, I suppose that’ll do if you’re so inclined.”

“Seems fair, right Natalie?” Edward asked. Natalie nodded her agreement.

As the agreement was made, Tessai came into the room followed by a shorter dark haired girl and a taller orange red haired guy. Natalie recognized them right away as Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki. When they came in Edward and Natalie both stood up from the table to properly greet them. They wouldn’t get the chance to though, at least not right away.

“Who’re they Kiskue?” Rukia asked looking at them suspiciously. Natalie was sure Rukia could feel their different spiritual pressure.

“They’re my guests Rukia, calm yourself. These two are going to be helping us with the little Hollow problem we’ve had as of late.”

“What as bait?” Rukia asked with a cocky grin. “That girl there has a spiritual pressure almost as intense as Ichigo and isn’t any better at keeping it under control.”

Natalie just took a deep breath trying not to let what Rukia said get to her. She already knew that Rukia could be a little rough sometimes. Edward didn’t look like he was taking her little assessment very well but thankfully he was keeping it to himself.

Kisuke just chuckled. “Well I can’t argue with you Ms. Kuchiki but still, her ability, as well as the young man’s, are exceptional. I think they can handle a few Hollows.”

“Yeah I’ll believe it when I see it,” Rukia said as she sat at the table. Natalie and Edward sat back down and Ichigo joined them. Natalie didn’t need to be able to read spiritual pressure to know that he was going through troubles of his own with his inner Hollow.

“You’re awfully quiet today Mr. Kurosaki. I’d ask if the cat had your tongue but Yuroichi’s out at the moment so…”

They just sighed at Kisuke’s bad joke. “You’re as cheesy as usual though Urahara,” Ichigo said as Tessai came in with tea for them. Natalie had more than enough tea for a life time at this point. How could people drink this much of this stuff?

“So what brings you two here today?” Kisuke asked Rukia and Ichigo.

“What do you think? I thought Captain Hitsugaya and the others were supposed to be here too,” Rukia said sounding rather annoyed. “I thought we were going to be talking strategy, though I didn’t know you had anyone else here.”

“The strategy is simple, we handle the recon and these two handle the Hollows, simple,” replied Kisuke.

“Yeah well I’m not trusting anything about those two until I see it with my own eyes.”

“You’re so skeptical Rukia. Isn’t it enough that Toshiro, Renji, Yuroichi, and I have all seen what these two can do and trust that they can do what we’re asking of them?”

“Frankly? No.”

Kisuke just shook his head. “Fine, the first time they go out I’ll let you and Kurosaki go out with them so you can see for yourself. Just don’t interfere with them; it might not end very well if you do.”

Rukia rolled her eyes. “Whatever…” Just then her pager went off. When she checked it, it showed that two Hollows had shown up in the area. “Well, seems we get to see them in action already.”

Kisuke looked over at Edward and Natalie. “You two ready?”

They both grinned and nodded. They had sat quietly while Rukia sat there and openly doubted them and doubters were high up on Edward’s list of things he didn’t like. Even Natalie didn’t like having someone doubt her this much. Now they’d get a chance to serve those words back to her with a side of humility. They both got up and headed out, transforming as they went. Rukia and Ichigo followed closely behind.

It wouldn’t take long for them to find the first of the Hollows. It was a rather large, serpent looking thing. It took one look at Natalie and it looked as though it were salivating. They both took their stances.

“I’ll lock it up…” Edward started.

“And I’ll blow it up,” Natalie finished with a grin.

Edward clapped his hands and put them to the ground causing a spike to shoot right through the beast. When it was writhing in pain, Natalie took her staff and aimed for its head. With a flash she had let her Spatial Rift fly and the Hollow blew into pieces. The tail, which was the only thing left, quickly vanished.

Rukia and Ichigo couldn’t believe their eyes. “Well that certainly was effective but does your technique just obliterate them like a Quincy or do you actually help them cross over?”

Natalie looked at Rukia impatiently. “Questions later, wasn’t there another one we had to take care of?”

Rukia nodded and pointed toward the sky. “Yeah and it seems to have picked up on you.”

The second came flying in and headed directly for Natalie. Edward created a sword from the stone of the road beneath them and jumped on its back as it flew by. Natalie was able to dodge out of the way before the Hollow could get her. Edward was holding on to the thing for dear life. He sunk the sword into the back of the thing’s head making it come crashing to the ground. When it did, it threw Edward off and made him go rolling across the pavement. Natalie took advantage of the situation now that Edward wasn’t on the thing’s back. She lifted her staff and launched a Spatial Rift at it blowing it to pieces just as she had the one before it.

With that taken care of, Natalie went over to where Edward had landed. “You OK?” she asked offering him a hand to help him up.

He slowly got up and let her help him up. “Damn it, that hurt,” he said as he got to his feet. When he tried to stand though his left leg didn’t want to support him. Natalie quickly grabbed a hold of him keeping him from falling.

“Looks like you managed to bang up the automail leg,” she said. “Anything you can do to patch it up?”

“Help me over there so I can sit down and take a look,” he said indicating a low wall that would be easy for him to sit on.

Once she had helped him there, he lifted the leg of his pants up enough to look at the damage. “Not so bad, looks like a cable snapped. I can fix that.” He clapped his hands together then put it to his leg mending the broken cable. He bent his knee and wiggled his toes making sure the movement was back then he tried to stand. “Looks like it’ll be all set for awhile but I think we might want to find someone eventually who can take a really good look at it.”

Natalie sighed. She knew of only one person that would be able to fix it up right, Winry. There was no way she could take Edward to Winry in his world though, he’d never allow it. It looked like the only other option would be the other Winry, the one that might put Edward in danger. Well as long as she didn’t take her Edward to the world on the other side of the gate there that shouldn’t be a problem though. She’d deal with that later; at least they were alright for now.

Rukia walked over to them. “Is everything alright?”

Natalie nodded. “Yeah, now it is.”

“Then to my earlier question, what happens to them after you take care of them?”

Natalie thought about it for a moment. “Well I’d guess they move on since it would seem people like me are ferrymen in this world.”

“You’re a hell butterfly?” Rukia asked sounding shocked.

“Well that’s what Kisuke thought but it’s not exactly like that since I’m not from this world but I suppose I’m the equivalent of one.”

Rukia nodded approvingly. “Alright, let’s get back to the shop before you attract any more attention from the Hollows.”


	7. You’re It For Me

When they returned, Kisuke let Natalie and Edward go back to their room or do whatever their whim was as long as they stayed in the shop. Natalie knew that was only because he was meeting with the rest of the Soul Reapers and Natalie and Edward didn’t need to be there for that. That was fine though, Natalie had no interest in it and no intention of staying here much longer anyway. She was actually sad to say she was glad Edward had messed up his leg. It gave them a reason to leave sooner; she actually regretted coming here at all. At least being here had given her a chance to clear her head and figure things out.

Natalie had chosen to go back to the room but not Edward. He’d decided to go down to the underground training area. He couldn’t sit still right now. After about an hour, Natalie wondered down there to find him. It was boring sitting in the room alone anyway. When she did, he was sitting with his legs hanging over the edge of a cliff taking a break. She could see he’d been training, there were pieces of weapons he’d made and remains of stone pillars. He had his head down when she came up behind him and knelt down so she could put her hand on his shoulder. “Ed? Everything OK?”

He didn’t look up when she spoke to him; he didn’t even seem to flinch. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Natalie moved so she could sit next to him. “You’re lying, I can hear it in your voice,” she said leaning over a bit to try and look at him. It was no use though; his bangs were blocking his eyes. She sighed heavily.

He reached over and put his hand on her leg, finally looking up but still not looking at her. She was right, there was something bugging him. It had been ever since Kisuke had brought it up this morning but it was only now that it really had a chance to sink in. Plus their conversation last night wasn’t making him feel any better. “You’re right,” he said softly, “but I don’t know… I’m not sure I can explain…”

He then got up and started to walk away from her. He couldn’t face her and he couldn’t figure out why. If he was really serious about this, it should have been no problem. He knew he loved her, he knew she loved him but he also knew Kisuke was right, if he didn’t do something more than just tell her he would lose her, just like he had Winry. So many things were going through his mind, everything that Endymion had told him, what it all would mean for him if he walked down this path, and most importantly what would it mean for them both. He thought about all the things Alphonse had said to him the night before he’d left about love at first sight. The more he thought about it, the more he knew his little brother had been right. It was crazy, but right.

 Natalie wasn’t going to just let him walk away like that though. She got up quickly and caught up to him, putting her arms around his middle holding him tightly to stop him. She wouldn’t have to hold him that tightly though, he had no intention of pulling away from her. “Edward…” she said softly resting her head against him. “Please talk to me. What’s wrong?”

Edward took a deep breath and tapped on her arm so she would know she could relax. When she let up he turned around still in her arms and put his around her to hold her close. He didn’t want to let her go, he thought that if he did she might just vanish, but after a few moments he loosened his hold on her. When he did she looked up and finally was able to look into his eyes. There was something there that she hadn’t seen before. She couldn’t explain it but she thought she understood what it was he didn’t think he could explain.

A stray hair had fallen in front of Natalie’s face, gently he brushed it back behind her ear then he slightly lifted her chin. “Natalie, there’s something I think, no, that I know I need to say to you. I lied last night…”

Natalie looked at him confused. “Lied?”

Edward nodded. “Yeah, I told you that I was thinking about what Endymion said because you were worried about me getting hurt. I lied to you, that wasn’t why I was thinking about it at least not entirely.”

“I thought that might be the case,” she replied. Her mind had gone there too. There was no way she could deny it. She didn’t want to deny it either. That had been why she had told him that she had been thinking about it too.

Edward took a deep breath. “Look, there’s a lot I’ve been afraid of from the moment I saw you in Resembool, mostly what’s been going through my head since then. I should have just listened to Al from the beginning instead of being so stubborn. He told me you were special and he was right, as irrational as it is I should have told you a lot sooner than I did that I love you. I’m just an idiot and I just didn’t want to see it until that night at the ball. Everything that’s happened between you and I, it’s been going so fast but I don’t think it’s wrong, not anymore. Crazy, definitely but not wrong.”

“Do you remember what I said to you that last night in Resembool before we left Ed?”

“That love is irrational and it’s only when you stop trying to rationalize and control it that you can hold it in your hands?”

She smiled at him glad he did remember. “Exactly and you know what?”

“What?”

“You still need to quit worrying about it so much and let it do what it’s going to do and be what it’s going to be. I love you Edward Elric, that’s not going to change. Just follow what your heart is telling you to do and everything will be fine.”

He looked at her, smiling gently. “OK but I have a question for you.”

She looked at him curiously. “What’s that?”

“What does your heart tell you to do right now?”

Natalie couldn’t help but to laugh. She had a feeling he was going to ask her something like that.

“What’s so funny?”

“You’re such an idiot Ed, a wonderfully sweet perfect idiot…” she said grabbing a hold of his shirt and pulling him back to her, kissing him deeply. “My heart is telling me the same thing I think yours is telling you. I want you here with me Ed, if I didn’t I would have taken you home a long time ago. I don’t want to lose you, ever. I knew it even before we left Resembool but after Sebastian nearly killed you it just hit me even more. I want this, I want you and not just because it’ll mean I won’t have to worry about you so much but because it’ll mean that you’ll be with me a lot longer. Serenity told me to make sure it was something I really wanted before I let our relationship go there but I knew then it was something I wanted, I was just waiting for you.”

“I’m good at that huh?”

“Good at what?”

“Making you wait…”

She put her hand to his cheek and smiled. “You’re just lucky I’m as stubborn as you and patient.”

He smiled back at her. “Especially when it comes to what you really want right?”

“That’s right. Remember, I always get what I want when it’s something that means a lot to me.”

“How could I forget?” he said chuckling.

She slipped his jacket off of his shoulders. He let her go long enough for it to fall to the ground. Gently wrapping his arms around her, he drew her in kissing her softly, his hands moving up her back, under her shirt. Her skin was a lot softer than he’d thought it would be. She started to unbutton his shirt slowly, her own hands drifting over his chest once she’d undone them all. She could feel the scars on his skin, every single one. He really had been through hell and back again. Natalie remembered where every single one had come from too, the eight small ones from Sebastian, the one on his left side from when he’d had the piece of steel beam go through him after he’d fallen into the mine shaft fighting Kimbley, and of course the one on his right shoulder from when he’d lost his arm and had the automail before Alphonse had managed to get that arm back from the gate. She lightly kissed every single one as she slid his shirt from his shoulders just as she had his jacket. Natalie took a step back from him and started unbuttoning her own shirt letting it drift to the ground as well once she had undone them all. Slowly she then started to remove her pants and panties. It wasn’t long before she was standing there before him completely naked.

Edward couldn’t help but to stare a bit. She really was beautiful, but then she was beautiful to him no matter what she was or wasn’t wearing. He followed her lead and removed his pants and shorts as well. Natalie took a deep breath, all of the sudden she was really nervous but she wasn’t alone, so was Edward. They were both noticeably trembling from nerves. He went back over to her and pulled her close to him feeling her soft, warm skin against his. He just wanted to hold her for a moment. As he did, she reached up and pulled the tie from his hair, letting it fall around his face. Gently she ran her fingers through it letting each soft strand drift and fall back into place before wrapping her arms around his neck.

When she’d done that, he’d bent over, lifting her up with one arm behind her back and the other under her knees. Gently, he laid her down on the ground, staring down into her crimson eyes, smiling softly at her, his hair falling around his face. Natalie couldn’t help but think it almost looked like a golden halo around his head. It made her giggle to herself that she would think that. She brought her hand up to his cheek and stroked it, looking back into his golden eyes.

“You’re sure about this?” he asked brushing a stray strand of hair from her face.

She nodded. “Just… just… go easy OK?” she replied, her voice shaking.

“Only if you promise to do the same…”


	8. Moving Forward

Afterwards they both lay there, Natalie resting her head on Edward’s chest as he held her softly. She could hear his heart still racing in his chest though she wasn’t sure how as her own was beating pretty loudly as well. Edward kept his eyes closed, still trying to take it all in, as he lightly stroked Natalie’s hair. She couldn’t help but to sigh happily. It would be a few minutes before either of them would even think about moving but when they remembered where exactly they were they thought it best to get dressed. Who knew when someone would come down here.

After Natalie had finished, she picked up Edward’s jacket and handed it to him, smiling. “So do you feel any different?” she asked.

Taking it from her, Edward took a few steps so he was standing behind her and draped it over her shoulders. He also wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. “Yes but I don’t think it has anything to do with the reason you’re asking,” he replied then kissed her on the cheek.

Natalie couldn’t help but to chuckle at him. She felt the same way. “But what about the reason I did ask?”

He let her go and they started walking towards the ladder that led out of the underground training area and back into the shop. Edward thought about it for a moment. “No, I don’t actually feel any different,” he said holding his hands up to look at them. There wasn’t any real reason for it; it was mostly a blind force of habit. “I thought there would be something more to it.”

“Weird. I thought there would be too,” she said as they finally reached the ladder. He let her go up first and followed shortly behind.

When they reached the top and came out through the door in the shop’s floor, Kisuke was standing there.

“A bit of training huh?” he said winking at Edward. “Good way to spend one’s down time I’d say.”

Edward just stood there; his arms crossed looking at Kisuke. “Yeah well I didn’t exactly like being called weak or soft.” He was pretty sure Kisuke had figured out that Natalie and Edward hadn’t just been training from the look on his face but Edward didn’t care.

“Smart man.”

Natalie stepped in front of Edward. “Kisuke, we’ll be leaving tonight. Thank you for everything you’ve done but we need to be going. We need to have Edward’s leg looked at after that fight earlier and there’s no one here that can fix it right.” Edward looked at her confused but she didn’t see it. He wondered where this was coming from; she hadn’t said anything to him yet about this.

Kisuke chuckled a bit. “Well isn’t that a pity and after you’d impressed the others too.”

“Yeah well, there’s no help for it,” she replied. “There’s no one in this world that knows anything about automail so like I said, we’ll have to go somewhere else and find someone. The sooner the better too, the last thing we want is for that leg to fail when it matters.” Natalie knew full well that wasn’t the case given that it had been Winry that made that leg and she was one of the best engineers ever to craft automail but Kisuke didn’t know that and that was all that mattered. “Now if you’ll excuse us Kisuke.”

Kisuke nodded. “Alright, well have a safe journey,” he said grinning as he walked away.

Natalie and Edward headed back to their room. “Gah, he creeps me out. I never thought I’d ever say that either since I actually kinda liked him when I read about him,” Natalie said getting a shiver. “But he always seems to know things.”

“Yeah he does but I was wondering when you were planning to tell me about leaving and what was all of that about my leg? It’s fine as I’m sure you saw.” He couldn’t help but grin at her.

“Jerk,” she said with a laugh, play punching his arm. “And I had planned on telling you when I went down there to find you but yeah, I didn’t exactly get a chance did I?”

Edward smiled sheepishly and laughed. “Yeah, OK, I’ll give you that one.”

“About your leg, it may be fine now but I wasn’t lying about the reason I gave Kisuke,” she said as they entered their room. “I know it’s well made and you patched it up but how long is the patch going to last Ed? I’d feel better if you had it properly looked at.”

“And just who do you think is going to do that?” Edward asked sighing. “I really don’t want to go back and see Winry…”

Natalie put her hand on his shoulder understanding completely. “I know and I hadn’t planned on bringing you to see that Winry.”

“What do you mean ‘that’ Winry?” he asked clearly confused.

“Sit down Ed, this is going to be a bit to handle,” she said already sitting herself.

“Oh like I’m not used to that already,” he said laughing as he sat down next to her.

“Don’t be a jerk,” she said sticking her tongue out at him.

“But you already know that’s what I’m good at.”

She just shook her head and smiled wearily. “Anyway, the Winry you know isn’t the only one there is. I know of a world that is alternate to the Amestris you’re from where there are alternate versions of everyone you know. There’s even another you and another Alphonse, though we probably won’t ever see them.” She didn’t want to say they definitely wouldn’t see them as she didn’t know if the story of that world had played out as she’d seen it or if it had taken a different turn like his had. It was just best to leave that slim possibility out there just in case.

“Wait, an alternate Amestris?”

Natalie nodded. “Just like we’ve been going through alternates of my own world, there’s an alternate to yours too. It’s actually sort of funny, the alternate of your world links to an alternate of mine. Things didn’t happen the same way there as they did for you. The homunculi were different and created differently, the gate worked far differently, it’s actually the link between the worlds, and not a portal to truth like it was for you. Their faces and maybe their personalities will be the same as the people you know but their lives and the memories behind the eyes will be different. I thought taking you to the Winry there would be better than taking you back to your own world but then I’m not even sure of that.”

“Why not?”

“Frankly I don’t know what will happen to you if I take you there. If by some slim chance the Edward of that world is there and not where I think he is, your very existence could be danger. It’s not likely that he’s there though, his story ended a lot differently from yours and if it’s right he and Alphonse should actually be in the alternate version of my world that is linked to the alternate of yours.”

Edward shook his head; this was making his head spin. “This is just crazy. Wait a minute, if there’s an alternate of me, why haven’t you been worried about an alternate of you in any of these worlds we’ve already gone to?”

Natalie thought about it for a moment. “Well given the nature of who I am I don’t think there would be. That and something that Serenity said to me when I was first there. She said that I was supposed to have been reborn with her and the rest of the scouts in their world but because of my power, my soul was sent to the world I was actually born into most likely by mistake.”

“But then why take the chance with me?”

Natalie bit at her lower lip, looking a bit guilty.

“Natalie…”

She took a deep breath. “I didn’t want you to be hurt seeing the Winry you know again and well there was a more selfish reason too. I didn’t want to bring you back to see her because well I’m afraid…” Natalie lowered her head. Edward wasn’t the only one that had jealous moments.

Edward put his hand against her cheek and turned her head so she was facing him. Instinctively she looked up and her eyes met his. “I’m done worrying about the past Natalie. Winry moved on with her life and because of you I’ve been able to move on with mine. Quit trying to make things complicated again OK?”

Natalie smiled and nodded. There was a part of her that had already known that’s what he was going to say to her. “I just don’t want to face her either, but that’s a woman’s anger,” she said with a laugh. “She hurt you and honestly I wouldn’t be lying if I said I wanted to give her a good whack with her own wrench.”

Edward couldn’t help but to laugh. “Might do her good seeing as she liked to use that thing on Al and I all the time, give her a taste of her own medicine.”

“But that still leaves the problem of where am I taking you…”

After thinking about it a moment he nodded knowing what he wanted to do. “You know, I’m actually kind of curious about this other Amestris and we’ve faced worse risks before so you know what, let’s go,” he said, taking her hand into his.

“If you’re sure then that’s what we’ll do, but remember the Winry there is probably going to be VERY surprised to see you and we may have quite a bit of explaining to do.”

“That’s alright; I know we can handle it.”

Natalie got up and tossed him his jacket, smirking at him, before grabbing her own. “Alright then Ed, let’s get going.”


End file.
